


Check-up

by elirwen



Series: summer pornathon 2013 - main challenges [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Catheters, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Massage, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nothing to worry about,” Merlin says as if sensing Arthur’s unease. “It will certainly be more pleasant than going to the dentist. </p><p>“That’s not really reassuring,” Arthur grumbles, earning himself a chuckle.</p><p>“I don’t want to seem too forward, but take your clothes off, please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check-up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first round of summer pornathon 2013.

He’s alone in the waiting room. It’s decorated in soothing colours, even the chairs are surprisingly comfortable. He might be able to relax if his check-up wasn’t just a few moments away.

“Mr. Pendragon?” asks the man who just opened the door to the surgery.

Arthur nods.

“My name is Merlin Emrys and I’ll be taking care of you today. If you could follow me…”

Arthur is ushered to a fairly large room that’s furnished in a similar way as the waiting room.

“You can call me Merlin,” the doctor says. “Can I call you Arthur or are you more comfortable with Mr. Pendragon?”

“Arthur is fine.”

He’s nervous.

“Nothing to worry about,” Merlin says as if sensing Arthur’s unease. “It will certainly be more pleasant than going to the dentist. 

“That’s not really reassuring,” Arthur grumbles, earning himself a chuckle.

“I don’t want to seem too forward, but take your clothes off, please.”

 

~x~

 

“Are you comfortable? It will take a while.”

Arthur tries to relax on the examination chair, but his heart is still hammering inside his chest and he feels a bit like throwing up.

“Did you drink the water as you were instructed to?”

“Yes.”

“I know it might not seem related to your problem, but as I will be checking your bladder, I’d like to check your prostate too.”

 

~x~

 

“That’s it, just breathe through it,” Merlin says, pressing his finger further in. “It’s not supposed to hurt, so tell me if it does, okay?”

Arthur closes his eyes as Merlin’s finger brushes over his prostate repeatedly. His cheeks go red as he feels his cock stiffening.

“Absolutely normal physical reaction. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

The doctor prods carefully over Arthur’s lower belly and around the base of Arthur’s cock, never pausing the gentle circular motions over his prostate. Arthur’s more and more aware of his full bladder, but he’s also aware of his erection that will make attempts at relieving himself almost impossible.

“Everything seems to be in good working order. The problem must be somewhere else,” Merlin says, pulling his finger out and changing the latex gloves for a new pair. “Your practician already explained to you what sounding is, right?”

“Yes, but…”

Arthur looks at his hands that are clenched on the side of the chair.

“But?” Merlin asks softly.

“I really need to… uh…”

“Oh, sorry, I almost forgot. I’ll need to take an urine sample and I’d like to do so through catheterization.”

It doesn’t ease Arthur’s nerves much, but he nods for the doctor to continue.

“This will definitely feel weird. If you feel like freaking out on me, don’t hesitate to tell me.”

The blinding smile Merlin gives him does make a bit of tension go away.

When something enters the tip of his cock, Arthur jerks back without a conscious thought.

“Easy,” Merlin says, putting a steadying hand on his thigh for a short moment before going back to his task.

Arthur can’t help but breathe faster as the thin tube is pushed further inside his urethra. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s on the verge of being unbearably uncomfortable.

“And we’re in.”

He does something and Arthur’s bladder starts emptying without his conscious command. The relief is enormous and Arthur can’t stop a small moan from leaving his lips. 

“Feeling better?” Merlin asks, seemingly unaware of his hand caressing the sensitive skin of Arthur’s inner thigh.

He takes hold of Arthur’s cock and Arthur’s hips buck up on instinct.

“I could…” he says and doesn’t finish, tugging at Arthur’s cock a few times instead.

“Please,” Arthur says, barely a whisper.

Merlin speeds up his hand’s movements, flicking his thumb over the sensitive head, careful around the catheter. 

“I’m going to pull it out, okay?”

Arthur’s too far gone to respond. The steady pull of removing the tube is a completely new sensation. It’s intense, nearly overwhelming.

Rushed ‘ah’ noises escape Arthur’s lips as the last few inches of the catheter leaves his body. Once fully removed, Merlin speeds his hand up and starts massaging Arthur’s scrotum with his other hand. 

“Come on, Arthur, come on. Just let go.”

At that, Arthur’s world goes white with pleasure.

 

~x~

 

“Okay?” 

Arthur pulls Merlin down by the front of his coat, drawing him into a gentle kiss. 

“I take that as a yes.”

“We didn’t even get to the main course,” Arthur says, stroking Merlin’s cheek.

“There’s always next time. Or round two.”


End file.
